1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to overflow waste assemblies for tubs such as bathtubs and spas, and more particularly, to an overflow waste assembly utilizing a screw-in retaining body in combination with an elbow fitting having at least one fulcrum member permitting engagement with a tub wall at various angles and an annular gasket providing a reliable, water-tight seal on the tub interior without an exterior tub gasket. This invention also relates to an overflow waste assembly having a polymeric screw-in retaining body with a removable, integrally molded test plug and attached handle member.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of waste water overflow drains in tubs such as bathtubs and spas is well known. Such overflow drains are typically located at or near the maximum intended fill level of the tub and in proximity to plumbing connecting the main tub drain to a sewer line. Prior art fittings for tub waste overflows are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,010,469; 1,781,719; 2,052,565; 2,223,365; 2,243,204; and 5,890,241. Test plugs for hydraulic testing of plumbing systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,510; 5,507,501 and 5,890,241.
Tub waste overflows usually comprise some type of fitting that connects a portion of the fitting on the inside of the tub to a drain line disposed behind the tub wall. A cover plate having recesses that admit water but not foreign objects into the drain system is generally provided on the inside of the tub. Sealing gaskets are desirably utilized on both sides of the tub wall to prevent water from leaking around the fitting. Because tub wall angles can vary significantly, tub waste overflow assemblies are desirably adaptable to provide a water-tight connection when installed in tubs having different wall angles, preferably while maintaining a substantially vertical waste drop. Tub waste overflow assemblies should also be capable of being hydraulically tested following installation without having to break the tub seal.
In applicant's prior, copending application Ser. No. 09/452,597, filed Dec. 1, 1999, incorporated by reference herein, a tub waste overflow assembly is disclosed that is attachable to a tub wall by means of a threaded retaining body insertable through an overflow drain aperture in a tub wall to engage a cooperatively threaded pipe fitting on the opposite side of the tub wall. A chamfered washer is provided to cooperate with the retaining body and an annular sealing gasket to produce a fluid-tight seal on the interior surface of the tub wall and frictionally engage a cover member spanning the overflow drain aperture. Optionally, a removable test plug is molded in place across the mouth of the retaining body to facilitate hydraulic testing following installation. While this apparatus represents a significant and valuable improvement over prior art devices, there remains a need for a tub overflow waste assembly that does not require the use of an exterior tub gasket to accommodate various tub and elbow angles, and that does not require the use of tools to install the waste assembly on the tub. Such an apparatus is disclosed herein.